The pull of insanity
by legendofcavestory1108
Summary: This is a re-upload of a previously abandoned story. When Link gets a job at a mental institute he thinks everything in his life is looking up. A job, a home, and the best part is, his best friend and practical sister works there. But all does not go as planed for link and he soon realizes that some grudges never die.
1. Interviews

**(A/N) my first fan fiction people!**

"This is Head Nurse Royaal with patient Ganondorf Dragmire. Tell me Ganondorf was failing to take over the world worth this."

"Fuck you Nurse."

"Oh, that kind of talk will get you nowhere here Ganondorf."

"GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CHAIR!"

* * *

"This is head nurse Royaal with patient Vaati Windage. Interview number twenty-eight."

" Must… kill… those… rainbow… colored… heroes!"

Vaati… Vaati get back in your chair. Malon can we get some haldol in here!"

"DAMN THAT BIRD HAT!"

* * *

"This is nurse Cremia with patient Majora Mask. Interview number thirty-two."

"Where is my moon?"

"Your moon is gone Majora."

"nonononono, my moon is just hiding, not gone, its hiding."

* * *

" This is head nurse Royaal with patient Gharahim Spirit."

" That pencil sharpener needs to be moved slightly to the left. you hear me. slightly to the left. to the.. TO THE LEFT WOMAN!"

" Gharahim calm yourself

* * *

"This is nurse Ruto with patient Dark link. Session number three."

"Hello Ruto I see I am to be fitted with the mind inhibiter again."

"Good to see you again Dark and yes it is so I can keep Krade quite."

"Shut it you stupid nurse."

"Krade, your session is next week I want to talk to Dark."

"Fine... _stupid bitch_."

"Ok so dark I am going to show you a series of photos of people you know and you will tell me your thoughts on them."

"Ahh a picture of Shiek Zelda's personal bodyguard. Tough as nails, fights with throwing needles and can get bonked in the bag with a hammer and not flinch."

"Good, how about this one"

"The one and only Princess Zelda. Elegance, politeness, and friendliness all wrapped up into one package."

"Good, and one final one"

"ah yes the hero of time, link. The one who defeated me in the water temple and the savior of the world."

"Yes, the water temple incident. That is what I wanted to bring up."

"Yes, yes, they all ask. What was your fight like, was it what split you personality {shut up Krade}, are you angry. The answer is this: I was trapped in a room for seven years, trapped there. I became frustrated, angry, and I'll admit, scared. When the hero came through the door I lashed out. I had been starved of human contact for seven years and then suddenly a person I don't know comes waltzing into my room and Krade goes on the rampage. If I could only speak to him again I would like to get to know him."

"Who knows dark you might get to see him some day."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

**(A/N) for those of you confused they are in the psychosis wing of a prison in the middle of the Gerudo dessert. Gannon has anger issues. Vaati has dementia. Majora has abandonment issues. Gharahim has OCD to the point of suicidal tendencies and is the comic relief link has split personality disorder. oh and yes this is a re-upload after... a year and a half. sorry bout that by the way. By the way, How would one go about updating a story with a new chapter. I have one written but can't figure out how to upload it. Making another story too. It will be called Sympathy for the devil. It will be in the misc section under mythology. **


	2. Nightmares

**AN: haha. you were expecting a years wait right. wrong my friend, wrong. I have writen this before about a year ago so here is another revision chapter.**

Screams, screams were all that I heard as I lay on the cold grey stone floor. I had no idea how I got here or why I'm here but I know I have to get out. Rising from the floor I looked around and saw walls with "cheery" paintings, but in this lighting they just looked demonic. Walking down the corridor I began to hear the screams of an insane man. They chilled me because they sounded so, familiar. Continuing down the cold passage I came upon a solitary iron door. The screams were coming from this room and I was hesitant to enter, afraid of what I would find. Heart pumping in fear I looked through the iron bars and my heart stopped. Inside was me, but it was a completely version of me. He was deranged, eyes insane with a grin plastered to his face. He switched between an insane laugh and a despaired wail.

Backing away from the door in terror I triped on something, falling into a swirling void of blackness and then suddenly, nothing. Absolutely nothing, like someone had suddenly flipped a switch. Then cutting through the darkness, a chuckle. One like Majora's insane laugh, One like Vatti's. They gained strength faster and faster before that was all I could hear. I began to laugh with them, becoming more and more insane, laughing and laughing, it was HILARIOUS, hahhhah, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Bolting upright, sweaty, scared, and very relieved, I chuckled. Not an insane one like in my dream, but one of sheer relief. Getting out of my sleeping bag I packed up all of my things: tent, sleeping bag, water, food, tinder. Packing them all into Epona's saddle bags and jumping on her I rode farther into the Gerudo valley. I was starting a new job. I had stopped adventuring a few weeks ago due to an injury that left me with one of my legs completely screwed up. I had found a job quickly because Zelda had accepted a job as head nurse in the Gerudo asylum for the criminally insane and she had offered me a position there.

As the third hour of travailing came around so did the asylum. Its forsaking appearance looming over me as I approached. Hitching Epona to a post outside I walked into the building and stopped. The interior of the building looked exactly like that of my nightmare. Continuing on with fearful anticipation I reached the head nurses office.

" Link"! Turning I saw Zelda running towards me with a huge smile on her face.

" Zelda, Its good to see you again! I haven't for months! So, you and Impa still going strong"? Zelda blushed at the question and nodded.

" Well anyway let me give you the tour". Zelda showed me the work room, my office, the restrooms, and the recreational room. " Now, lets get you introduced to the inmates".

As soon as we walked into the inmates cells I was grabbed by the hair and pulled up to the bars of Ganon's cell. " I'm glad your working here 'Hero'. It will give me plenty opportunity to rip you into tiny pieces". Pulling away from Ganon I stumbled backwards, heart pounding. " Get back here you little BITCH, GET BACK HERE"!

" Lets get out of here link", Said zelda.


End file.
